Piotr Rasputin (Earth-2149)
; formerly , | Relatives = Peter Rasputin Pryde (son) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = minus any missing flesh | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh;(normal) blue eyes; (armored) silver organic metal eyes | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = N/A | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Little was known about Colossus’ life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616. At the Xavier Institute, Colossus and a number of X-Men, were battling a zombified Alpha Flight, when Magneto arrived, and propelled metallic debris through the zombies' heads with his magnetic powers, and he asked them to help him save humanity. Presumably, they got in contact with Nick Fury, and battled their way through the city to reach the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which was acting as the base of operations for the resistance. Here they heard Nick Fury tell them that it was the end of the world, and that everyone was now on the same side, including Magneto. A little later, he, Thor, Storm, and Nightcrawler, came to investigate a disturbance in one of the labs. They bumped into Nick Fury, who was escaping a zombified Fantastic Four and ordered a quarantine lock-down, when two huge bulk-heads sealed them in with the teleportation device that Fury was trying to protect. Realizing there was no escape for them, and that the zombies could use the teleporter to infect other realities, they destroyed the device as Thing crashed through the solid bulk-head, and the Fantastic Four infected them. Reed then told the others to collect the pieces of the transporter, and start moving it to the Baxter Building. When Beast and Reed Richards found a sizable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Colossus and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defenses, Piotr was presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though this was unlikely to have killed him, his ultimate fate was unknown, but it can be presumed that he was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers, disregarding his metalic body. | Powers = Seemingly those of Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The fact that Colossus has been zombiefied is unexplainable. His metal-like body isn’t supposed to be biteable, but he was turned anyway. | Trivia = * Colossus appears to be wearing his ''70s'' costume. | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Cannibals